


Don't Let Me Go

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [65]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidents, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Keith is growing up, Scare, Speeding, sassy keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Keith is too old now to be holding hands with his dad but Shiro won't let it drop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Okay but the first time baby Keith walks into the street alone bc he doesn't want to hold his dad's hand? POTENTIALLY steps in front of a car n Shiro would probably just be like full military mode, barrel roll into the street to shield his baby. And when he gets Keith to the sidewalk he wants to be mad but he's so relieved that Keith didn't get hurt and he's suddenly bawling which effectively scares Keith enough (who wasn't bothered by the car) that he'll allow hand holding for street crossing."

 “So I heard that _someone_ is a little too hold to hold hands crossing the street?” One of Shiro’s eyebrows rose delicately while Keith scowled to himself. The two of them were waiting at an intersection, for the crosswalk on their way to Keith’s school. Shiro was pretty happy at being able to find a school that was within walking distance of their house. The two of them enjoyed the quiet moments of exercise together before Keith was stuck at school for nearly eight hours.

               “Holding hands is lame.” Keith replied sharply, crossing his own arms over his chest while Shiro snickered. Keith was nine-years-old, going on ten, and he was already developing that pre-teen sass. Shiro wasn’t too bothered about it because Keith was known to get upset over particular things and even if he wanted, he couldn’t _force_ Keith to do something that made him uncomfortable.

               He’d rather Keith be happy by walking without holding Shiro’s hand, than miserable and uncomfortable.

               No matter how much Shiro wanted to hold his hand.

               “Oh, excuse me. I’m sorry.” Shiro replied with a dramatic sigh, watching the car zoom through the intersection. Part of his brain was cautious about the speeds that some of these cars were traveling so close to a school, and part of him was anxious to get Keith out of harm’s way. This would be much easier if Shiro could stop worrying for just a second.

               “That’s right. No hand holding.” Keith nodded his head vehemently with an adorable pout. Shiro wanted to reach out and ruffle his son’s hair, but he knew that would only make matters worse. _Refrain Shiro, please refrain._

               “Alright buddy. I won’t embarrass you and hold your hands.” Shiro sighed once more while Keith huffed, before turning his attention back to the main road. Instinctively, Shiro stepped closer to Keith when a particularly fast car zipped by, but stopped himself from grabbing Keith’s hand. His eyes scanned the road and surveyed the surroundings from left to right to left again.

               Left. Right. Left. Right. Left.

               Eventually, the light turned red for the cars and the crossing man appeared. Keith beamed at the lights before stepping onto the crosswalk. Shiro, momentarily distracted, followed behind by a good few steps.

               They were only halfway through the crosswalk when it all fell apart.

               Keith hummed to himself with a small bounce in his step that was interrupted by the sudden screeching of tires. He froze, turning to his left (wincing at the horrid sound) only to see a speeding car coming right at him. In that moment Keith was frozen, unable to move a muscle. He could see his own reflection in the shiny metal of the car, with terrified eyes and pale face. Keith couldn’t move and he couldn’t run away from the car coming right away him.

               However, Keith suddenly felt hands grab him from under his shoulder and soon Keith was ripped off his feet and he felt himself falling backwards. With flailing arms, Keith braced for impact and squeezed his eye shut. He could hear the screeching car racing past him, tires burning all the way, and rather than the force of hitting a windshield, Keith’s back hit a solid, but familiar chest.

               Keith opened his eyes, to find his body safely tucked into his dad’s chest with his dad hunched over him. They had rolled a good ten feet back until they were back on the sidewalk, rather than in the road. He could feel the stiffness of his dad’s body while Keith’s own was trembling so much that he hadn’t even realized that he was gripping his dad’s shirt in one hand.

               All around them, Keith could hear other parents shouting, some gasped and several attempted to make their way over to Keith and Shiro. However, Shiro paid them no mind.

               “Keith, are you alright? Does anything hurt? Did you get hit anywhere?” Keith blinked back at his dad, mouth dropping open in shock at the shiny tears in his dad’s eyes. Swallowing Keith managed to nod when his dad didn’t move.

               “I’m okay.” Keith whispered.

               “Oh thank you.” His dad whispered before cradling Keith’s head and pulling him into a gentle embrace. Keith blinked again, unsure of how to react to his dad’s actions. Instead, Keith sat limply in his dad’s arms, ignoring the questioning bystanders around them.

               “I’m sorry. I didn’t see that car.” Keith finally admitted softly. Shiro pulled Keith back enough so that he could look directly at his son. His throat tightened at the pained look on Keith’s face and Shiro wanted nothing more than to be rid of it. After everything that had happened, _Keith_ was the one who should be sorry.

               Not that good for nothing –

                _Don’t get mad Shiro. Don’t._

               “Keithy, it’s not your fault. There’s no way that we could have known that car was going to run a red light.” Shiro soothed softly, rubbing Keith’s hair. Keith’s frown deepened. “What they did was illegal and they were supposed to stop. You had the right of way.”

               “But still, he almost hit me!”

               “I know. And for that, I am glad to have gotten to you so quickly.” Shiro suppressed the urge to shudder at the thought of what _could_ have happened if Shiro hadn’t been trained to react so quickly under pressure. At the speeds the car was traveling, there’s _no way_ Keith would have…

               Shiro nearly cried.

               “You’re safe now. I’m okay. Nobody got hurt and that’s all that matter.” Shiro responded when the crowd around them grew.

               “Are you both alright?”

               “An ambulance was called.”

               “Did someone get that license plate? That’s driver is a maniac!” Shiro also chuckled. Of course after grabbing Keith and pulling him from safety, the first thing he did was memorize the license plate number, along with the car type, year, maker and bumper sticker on the back. Shiro had total confidence that this driver would be caught once police were involved.

               But for now, Shiro’s only worry was Keith.

               “Yeah, we’re okay. Just a little shaken up ma’am.” Shiro smiled at the mother who was by his side. He gratefully appreciated the water that was handed to him from her, as she fussed over the two.

               “Of course, I imagine. Can’t believe the nerve of that driver. There are children all around her!” She scolded lightly with a cluck of her tongue, causing both Shiro and Keith to snicker. Shiro gently coaxed Keith into a few sips of water, before taking a drink for himself at the glare the mother sent his way.

               In the distance Shiro could hear the soft sirens of an ambulance and police car and finally set Keith on the ground. He didn’t even notice when he didn’t let go of Keith’s hand.

               “There they are dears. Let’s just get you both checked out, just to be safe.” The mother continued, as several others helped Shiro and Keith to their feet. Keith immediately ducked into Shiro’s legs unable to face the crowd around him. Shiro unconsciously gave Keith’s hand a squeeze. “Besides I’d like to give that officer my account of the incident. Really, the nerve of some people.”

               Despite his rapid heartbeat and his heavy tongue, Shiro couldn’t be happier with all the aid and comfort given to him and Keith by everyone else. As he and Keith made their way to the paramedics and officer, Shiro had finally realized that he was still holding Keith’s hand in his own.

               Keith had not let go.


End file.
